When Angels Cry
by 2kool4skool
Summary: When Seely gets shot in the line of duty, Nigel helps Lily pick up the pieces. Eventual NL! Finished!
1. Pick you up at 7?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry 

Chapter 1 – Pick you up at 7?

Lily wandered slowly down the hallway towards Slokum's office with her hands full of files when she ran into detective Seely. "Hello detective," he face began to blush like it usually did when she saw him. "Well hello, you know I was wondering if I had enough brownie points to take you out to dinner yet?" Lily smiled and felt her face heat up as her cheeks turned rosier. "Well you're up to 6, I'd say 4 more and you have a date!"

"Well what can I do to gain these 4 points," he asked enjoying watching her darkening face.

"Oh I can't tell you that, you have to figure that one out." Lily and Seely were commonly found flirting in the hallways of the morgue. It had become as common as Woody and Jordan use to be.

"Well how about I take those files for you." Seely relieved Lily by taking the files and carrying them into Slokum's office.

"Okay I think that can count for 2."

Seely smiled, "Only 2, alright I only need 2 more."

At that moment Slokum entered the office looking more grim faced than usual.

"Well thank you for taking an hour Ms. Lebowski. Next time I hope you will be more prompt on following through with my requests." Then Slokum noticed Seely. "Who are you and where is you visitor badge. Ms. Lebowski what have I told you about people's visitor badges, hmm? I told you to make sure everyone is given one and wears it."

Seely interrupted. "It's my fault sir, she did give me one, it must have fallen off, sorry about that, I'll try to be more careful. I'm detective Matt Seely homicide; I'm basically filling in for a lot of detective Hoyt's cases while he's on leave."

"Okay, thank you for the life story. I need to actually get to work something the people here seem to not know much about. Macy may as well have run a circus. Oh and Ms. Lebowski where is Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"She went down to the hospital on her lunch break."

"Well she's 20 minutes late, her job needs to become her first priority. If she wants to spend time in the hospital, she can take a leave of absence."

Lily and Seely walked out or his office. "I'll give you 10 points just for getting me out of trouble with Slokum. Thanks detective."

"So it sounds like I have a date. Pick you up at 7?"

"It's a deal."

Lily watched Seely leave and then smiled. She was having a great day, when she saw Jordan coming down the hall.

"How's Woody?"

"Angrier than ever, he keeps telling me to leave. He told me he never wants to see me again. I finally got a hold of Cal and he said he'd come down."

"I know it's hard now Jordan but Woody will come around. He's in a very difficult place; he feels as though he is going to lose everything he loves. I just hope he doesn't lose his ability to walk. He does care about you Jordan."

"Easy for you to say. He's over me Lily, I'm too late. However, I saw Seely in the hall with a quite a large grin. You didn't agree to go out with him did you?"

"Jordan, he's really sweet when you get to know him."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is when he wants to get in your pants."

"Oh I wish you wouldn't judge him before getting to know him."

"I know him, I don't like him. Anyway have a nice night!" Jordan grinned and walked away into trace. Lily just shrugged her shoulders and went back to work.


	2. No exceptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 2 – No exceptions

As Seely wandered out to his car, his cell phone began ringing. "Hello," he said into the mouthpiece. He was informed there were 4 bodies found outside some bar. He got into the driver's seat and headed to the scene.

When he arrived he was nervous because he had never dealt with a quadruple homicide. He got out of the vehicle and headed towards the bodies. Suddenly he felt searing pain in the back of his neck, everything went black and his body crumpled to the ground. "Officer down, Officer down…" Everyone in the area was frantic.

Jordan, Nigel and Slokum arrived on scene. "What is going on?" Slokum asked one of the cops near by. "One of our detectives was just shot in the head. We don't know why he was the one the killer was aiming at because there were plenty of cops on scene. Anyway you folks can't be here right now its too dangerous."

"Which one?" Jordan asked. "Detective Seely."

"Oh no," Jordan said and Nigel stared at her in disbelief. "Well you're rather distraught over this, I thought Lily was the one who liked Seely." Nigel said.

"Lily agreed to go on a date with him tonight, this will break her heart." Jordan said.

Nigel looked at his watch it was 4:45. "Well she'll be leaving the morgue in 15 minutes. I guess one of us will have to go to her house after we get the bodies into the morgue."

"I'll go," Jordan said, "I think it would be better if she hears this from me."

"Jordan maybe I should go with you, for moral support," Nigel said.

"Excuse me, we are at a murder scene I don't think either of you need to plan your evenings. Now we need to get all 5 bodies back to the morgue and we shall begin the autopsies tonight. Now which one is on the double shift tonight."

"Bug is," Jordan said.

"Well I want you and Dr. Townsend to stay for an extra 2 hours. I'll have you both paid over time and a half. This is a very important case." Neither one said anything, for Garret they would have stayed overtime without being paid but for Slokum they decided against it.

"Fine but we are leaving at 7 no exceptions," Jordan said.

"I may not be Dr. Macy, but I know if he were here the both of you would remain all night trying to solve this case. He told me that is how you guys are. Can you at least try to help me out?"

"No if you were Dr. Macy, you would let us go to Lily and inform her that her new boyfriend was just shot. You would also no yell at me for being late from lunch because I was visiting my best friend in the hospital. A best friend that may never walk again. So excuse me if I can't get over enthusiastic at helping you out when you have done nothing to help out myself or anyone else in the morgue."

"Dr. Cavanaugh I don't think now is the time to discuss this. Let's just get started."

Jordan and Nigel helped round up the bodies after photographing evidence and surveying the scene. Then they got into their vehicles and headed back to the morgue.


	3. It was an inside job?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing what I have written. I agree the script is moving to fast so I am placing this chapter between Jordan, Nigel and Slokum at the scene and Lily finding out about Seely. I think this will make up for the 2 hours that were lost in the script before. **

When Angels Cry

Chapter 3 – It was an inside job?

When Jordan, Nigel and Slokum entered the morgue they moved as quickly as possible to have these bodies into each of the autopsy rooms. Slokum looked at them and said gruffly, "I want 2 bodies per room, I want this done promptly and the autopsies started ASAP. Where is Dr. Mahesh?"

Bug came out of trace and stared at the all gurneys on the elevator. "One of the detectives was shot." Jordan told Bug. "Which one?" Bug practically screamed in panic.

"Detective Seely," Nigel answered. "Don't worry Buggles it wasn't your precious detective Framus." Bug looked away as his face turned red.

"Dr. Mahesh I need you to start moving these bodies, we need the autopsies started immediately. This place is about to be flooding with police officers." Slokum told them.

As Slokum said that the elevator doors opened to reveal 2 officers and detective Framus. Framus looked down the hallway. "All right guys we need this to move fast. We need autopsies done and everything you can give us immediately. We need to catch this guy before he kills anymore of our men." No one had ever seen such a take charge attitude from Framus. Everyone noticed she seemed increasingly nervous.

As Jordan began her autopsy, Framus entered. "Is there something wrong with my department. First Hoyt, now Seely, am I next?" Jordan looked up, "I don't think anyone is out to get your specific department. Hoyt could have easily avoided being shot had he not let the case get so personal. I think he gets that from me and as for Seely, well it seems as though he was a target. We just have to determine why."

"I don't know what I am going to do. I have 4 homicides of my own to deal with. Now this and I am sure I'll get all Seely's to. They are trying to talk Capra into coming and working with me. They also offered a position to Santana. However, neither seem to want to work with me. They may have to try another precinct." Normally Jordan hated being disturbed during an autopsy but she felt bad for Framus. No one was ever really nice to her and Jordan missed having Woody to talk to when he'd come interrupt her autopsies.

"So how is Hoyt?" Framus continued. "Oh you know, completely angry at everyone and everything."

Framus smiled, "Yeah I got that, he threw me out. He said he didn't want to be reminded of the job he loved so much and he said he didn't want my pity. He did a complete 180 from the optimistic person I knew at the precinct."

Jordan smiled. She felt better knowing Woody didn't want anyone's pity not just hers. Nigel burst in. "The bullet came from a Browning P35 9mm."

"What?" Jordan asked.

"That gun is commonly used by SWAT teams."

Framus turned around; "It was an inside job?"

"Not necessarily, the type of gun is used by SWAT teams, but anyone could probably get a hold of it. This gun was used in the military as well."

"Oh great, I was hoping this would be easier. Well I guess I should see what Dr. Slokum and Bug have found." Framus said as she made her way to the door.

Nigel looked over at Jordan. "Maybe we should call Lily, I mean she should know immediately not later. We can visit her after Slokum lets us go."

"Nige I don't think Lily wants to hear her date was shot today over the phone. I dealt with that last week and I would have much rather someone told me in person."

"All right Jordan but if Slokum doesn't allow us to leave at 7 maybe we should just call. We could call Dr. Macy, so he could go tell her."

"I don't know where Dr. Macy is and I don't think she wants to hear this from him."

"Why not?"

"A lot of people don't like to hear their date was just killed from their old boyfriend."

Slokum entered. "Is this what you do Dr. Townsend? You stand around chit – chatting during an autopsy when an officer was just murdered. We are dealing with a major homicide so save your gossip for later. Did Macy not hire one decent employee?" Slokum then stormed away and Nigel slowly followed.

As 7 approached Jordan told Slokum that Seely definitely died from the gunshot and that there was no other evidence she could find in his body. She said his tox screen was normal and there was no suspicious bruising. She told him she was having his clothes and shoes checked to see where he had been the past few days and his cell phone was being looked at for suspicious calls.

"Can Nigel and I go now, we'll be back first thing in the morning?"

"All right Dr. Cavanaugh but I expect you here bright and early."

Jordan entered trace and told Nigel they were free to go. Bug looked up, "Are you sure, you 2 are the best people to tell Lily about detective Seely?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well she knows you both hated him and maybe she should hear this from Woody or something?"

"Why Woody?"

"Because he worked with him and he didn't call him slime, cockroach, etc. She might prefer to hear it from someone who didn't have such a negative opinion of him."

"I don't think she cares who tells her as long as she doesn't stay up all night waiting for him to show up."

Nigel and Jordan quickly wandered to the elevator where Framus popped up. "Can I see you 2 for a second?"

They went into Jordan's office and Framus made sure the door was shut. "Well what do you need to see us for?"

"Okay, I was well 'looking' through detective Seely's garbage for answers and I came across this. I didn't want to hand it in until I knew it was important."

Nigel grabbed the piece of paper. It was a phone number and underneath the word snake was written.

"Snake?" Nigel said in mild confusion. "Who the bloody hell is snake?"

"I don't know but I was hoping you could run the number and see."

"All right," they quickly went back to trace and Nigel typed the number into his computer.

A picture of a young man showed up, he was bald. The name was Sam Johnson. Convicted 9 years ago of smuggling drugs across the border.

"What would Seely want with a convicted drug dealer?" Nigel asked as Slokum entered the room.

"I thought you 2 were leaving, do you have more information you want to share with me?"

"No, we were just leaving Nigel just needed to finish what he was tracing on the bullet we pulled from detective Seely's body."

Jordan, Nigel and Framus quickly left trace and waited for the elevator. "I am going to pull Sam Johnson's court transcript. I will meet you 2 tomorrow morning."

As they exited the elevator Framus ran to her car because it had started to rain. Jordan and Nigel ran in the opposite direction to Jordan's car and began to drive to Lily's.


	4. Just a phone call away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry

Chapters 4 – Just a phone call away.

When Lily got home from work she jumped into the shower. When she got out she tried on 8 different outfits before deciding on a black dress. She felt like she was back in highschool going on her first date. She did her hair and make – up and then sprayed herself with perfume that had been a gift from her mother before she died. Lily was so excited, she hadn't been on a date for almost a year. The last one was a blind date that Nigel had set her up with so she could double date with him and one of his old girlfriends; the one before Sara. However the date had been disastrous because the guy Nigel set her up with turned out to be interested in Nigel and not Lily. She smiled as she remembered the night.

She couldn't wait for Matt to arrive. She was ready at 7 and sat staring at her door.

At 7:15 she was beginning to worry but she reassured herself that it was Matt and he probably wanted to make her worry about him before he showed up. Finally there was a knock at the door. It was 7:19, she practically ran to the door.

When she opened it, she was shocked to see Nigel and Jordan. "Can we come in Lily?" Jordan asked. "Guys now is not really the best time, Matt will be here any minute."

"That's why we're here to see you luv." Nigel said.

"Why would you be here to see me about Matt? Is something wrong, is he in the hospital."

"Lily there was another cop shooting. Matt didn't make it." Jordan told her.

"Lily sat down at her table and allowed the news a moment to sink in."

No one said anything for a moment and then Lily turned to Jordan. "How did it happen?"

"When he arrived at a murder scene there was someone waiting specifically for him. We aren't sure of any of the details but we will keep you posted. Maybe you should consider taking a few days off work."

"Why would I do that, there isn't anything for me to do here. Besides you know someone is going to have to tell his family members." Lily seemed to be taking this well, but Jordan knew Lily had just begun to accept her mother's death and this wasn't going to be as easy as Lily was pretending it would be.

"You could hang out with Woodrow, he doesn't really have anything to do since he's confined to a bed. Or there's Dr. Macy, he has a lot of free time." Nigel tried to convince Lily not to come back to work.

"No I will have notifications to do. Besides I do believe I was the only one that liked Matt, perhaps I should be the one to tell his family members." Lily wasn't going to let them talk her into staying home. "Guys I hope you don't mind but I would kind of like to be left alone for a little while."

"Yeah sure Lil'. Call me if you need anything, I'll be home."

"Aren't you going to visit Woody, Jordan?"

"Umm, not tonight I saw him at lunch."

"Yes luv and I'm also just a phone call away, don't feel bad calling me. Anytime even 4 in the morning."

"Thanks guys but I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern."

Lily walked them to the door and then bolted it shut and put the chain lock in. As soon as she was locked in her emotions caught up with her and it took all her strength to stagger to the couch. She cried so hard, mostly from guilt for not being nicer to him. She cried for not getting to know him sooner. She told herself should have dated him months ago and now it was too late. She slowly felt everything spiraling out of control. First her mother, then Woody, then Garret and now Seely. She didn't think she could handle anything else. It took her a minute to realize the phone was ringing, when she heard it she tried to compose herself. "Hello," she sobbed into the phone.

"Hey Lily, its Garret. I was wondering how you were holding up?"

"I'm just a little shaken up but I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'd kind of like to alone right now."

"Okay, if you need anything call me. I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks Garret but don't worry about me. I'm not Jordan I won't run away."

"Okay bye Lily."

"Bye Garret."

She felt so disoriented; she found a bottle of whisky in her cupboard and opened it. She figured she wouldn't get through this night without it. She practically guzzled the bottle and then fell asleep on her couch.

She woke up hours later. Her head was pounding and everything was dark. She glanced at the clock in her kitchen. 4am, _great, just great_, she thought as she staggered into the kitchen. She had 4 hours to get a hold of herself before she had to be at work. She took 2 Tylenol and then went to take a shower. She hoped that the hot water would make her feel better, but instead it made her feel worse. The hot stuffy bathroom made her stomach churn and she stepped out of the shower to throw up.

When she was finished throwing up she wandered into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. Her emotions came once again and she cried hard into her pillow. She must have fallen asleep while she was crying because the next thing she knew her alarm was going off. It was 6:45. She dragged herself back into the shower at yet another attempt to rid herself of her hangover.


	5. You're Lily!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 5 – You're Lily!

"I want to see the body." That was the first thing Lily said as she entered the morgue and saw Nigel. He looked at her and with sympathy said, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea luv."

"Nigel this isn't up for debate, I work here I can go right in there and see his body if I want to. I was hoping you would go with me."

Nigel wasn't sure what to do, he truly cared about Lily and wanted to respect her request but at the same time he couldn't stand to see her hurt. He looked into her eyes, they were blood shot and her cheeks were tear stained. He didn't know how to handle the situation and Jordan hadn't arrived yet because each morning she would visit Woody and take him his favourite coffee. He was so used to Jordan telling him what they should do to handle the situation.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until the funeral?" Nigel finally said.

"No, I want to see him now so I can believe it is true. I feel like I need to say goodbye."

"All right Lily, but if anytime you need to leave just let me know."

Lily nodded and Nigel walked with her into the crypt where Seely's body was being held. Nigel opened the drawer and removed the sheet from his face. Luckily Jordan had done a good job of cleaning up his face and neck so he just looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Lily looked down into his expressionless face. She felt the familiar burn behind her eyelids and leaned into Nigel as her silent sobs became louder. He held her for what felt like eternity but had really only been 3 minutes. Slokum entered the room, "Excuse me, Dr. Townsend what are you doing?" It was obvious he hadn't noticed Lily crying into his chest. "Oh, Ms. Lebowski, umm, I will give you both 5 minutes."

Nigel almost fainted at the fact that Slokum had done something nice for once. He held Lily tighter and whispered, "Come on Lily why don't we go get some coffee and talk?"

Lily nodded and Nigel helped her out of the room. "Bug, do you mind closing the drawer in the crypt?" Bug had no idea what he was talking about but nodded and went in anyway. Bug couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Lily had turned to Nigel instead of him. He closed the drawer and was about to leave when Framus entered. "Hey Buggles, where can I find Jordan and Nigel?"

Bug was beginning to feel completely left out. Framus wanted to see Jordan and Nigel, Jordan and Nigel went to see Lily, Jordan and Nigel were at the crime scene, he was beginning to feel he didn't belong. "Uhhh, Jordan hasn't arrived yet, she's always late because she visits Woody each morning and Nigel is with Lily."

"Why would Lily show up for work today? They should have told her to stay home."

"They did, Lily is a rather determined woman."

Framus smiled and left the room where she ran into Slokum. "Detective Framus I am trying to be patient but I haven't seen you once wear your visitor badge. It is protocol now please put it on or I will not allow you to stay here."

"Jeez, all right it's in my purse." Framus reached in her purse and pulled out the badge. She took of the backing of the sticker and secured it on her shirt. "Is that better?"

"Yes, don't let it happen again."

Just then Jordan arrived. "Framus did you get the file?"

"Yes I got it, I was hoping to see you and Nigel about it but I hear he has his hands full with Lily."

Jordan looked concerned. "If you go to my office I will meet you there."

Jordan entered the staff room where Nigel and Lily were sitting. Nigel was patiently sipping his coffee but Lily's remained untouched on the table. Lily sat staring down at the floor and didn't say a word when Jordan entered. "Hey Nige, Framus needs to see us." Jordan said softly like she was afraid to disturb Lily in her dreamlike state. Nigel glanced up at her. "Can it wait Jordan, I'm kind of busy." Jordan looked at Lily, she hadn't moved since Jordan had entered.

"Lily, are you sure you don't want to go home?" Jordan asked softly. Lily looked up her eyes had begun a fresh flow of tears. Her face was swollen, red and puffy. "No Jordan, I need to be here. I have notifications to make. Go ahead Nigel, you and Jordan need to work before Slokum comes in here. I'll be fine, I have work to do."

Neither Nigel nor Jordan knew how to respond to what Lily had said. Lily stood up and went out to her desk where she could begin making her notifications.

Nigel followed Jordan into her office. Framus looked up she had been quietly reading the file and sitting on Jordan's couch when they came in. "Okay, Sam Johnson, arrested March 27th 1996 for smuggling drugs across both the Mexican and Canadian Borders. Johnson and his 2 comrades Jason Heiffer and Lance Palmer beat the officer on scene detective Kevin Smith into submission. There were several witnesses to the assault and all testified in court."

"If he beat an officer into submission, why is he out already?"

"I am not finished. He was convicted of trafficking illegal substances, assault causing bodily harm and resisting arrest. However he was given a plea bargain. His jail time would be significantly reduced if he gave up the names of the people he was smuggling the drugs for. He did so and was released from prison, November 18th 2001."

"So the question is, what is the significance of 'Snake' a.k.a. Sam Johnson to detective Seely."

"Exactly, I also pulled information on all the different cases Seely has worked on in the past week to see if I could discover why he needed to contact Snake."

Slokum knocked on the door. "I am 5 seconds away from terminating the both of you. We have 5 bodies from the shooting that haven't been completely autopsied and yet once again I find the 2 of you sitting in Dr. Cavanaugh's office drinking coffee. Is there some sort of side project you are working on here? Shouldn't you be working detective Framus?"

Framus spoke first, "Sorry sir, I was asking them for information so I could continue with the investigation. They are really grilling me down at the station to find every bit of information I can so we can arrest this guy."

"That is no excuse, everything you will need from us will be in the reports. Now you 2 GET TO WORK."

Jordan and Nigel got up and wandered quickly to their designated areas. Jordan removed Seely's body once again and re-examined the wound. There was nothing new and she put his body back and moved onto one of the other victims at the scene. She removed the body and checked the ID tag. He hadn't yet been ID'd. Jordan checked his wound. Nigel walked in. "Have you checked the bullets from each body?"

"Not every body had a bullet. The one you have there didn't die from a gun shot because there is no bullet in his body. Only 2 of the 4 bodies had bullets. The other 2 died of something else." Jordan looked confused.

"Where's Bug," she asked. She wanted to know what he had found in the autopsies.

"He is running tox screens on each victim to see if there are any similarities. However, I have something to show you."

Jordan followed Nigel into trace where he pulled up a picture of the crime scene. "Okay, I have re-created the scene. This is John Doe # 1, whose real name was discovered as Peter Michaels age 47, divorced. This is John Doe # 2, identity still unknown. This is John Doe # 3, whose real name was discovered as Gordon Chamberlain age 41, married to Abigail Chamberlain. This is John Doe # 4, identity still unknown. Now Michaels was one that wasn't shot. Bug said he died from asphyxiation. So someone had to be close to him in order to suffocate him. Now # 2 was shot and it seems our shooter was on a 35 degrees angle to him. He was shot in the side where it shattered his rib cage and hit the heart and yes the bullet matched the one that killed Seely. Now Chamberlain was also shot but the shot that killed him was from a different gun because the bullets don't match. Also Chamberlain was shot straight into the forehead from a pretty good distance. Now #4 wasn't shot he was stabbed repeatedly in the neck, head and chest. Therefore the killer would also have to be near him. What do you think?"

"Very thorough Nige. I am going to work on lifting prints from Peter Michaels since he died from suffocation there is a good chance the killer left finger prints."

Jordan went back to work checking bodies for fingerprints. Trying to connect any of the bodies but always coming up short. Then Nigel came running in quite excited. "I have found #2's identity. He is Charlie Glutton; I found his picture in the missing person's listings. Charlie Glutton, 57, is married to Irene Glutton and he went missing only 2 days ago. I am having Lily call all of their next of kin's and I am still working on finding #4's identity." With that Nigel whisked out of the room and Jordan stared down at #4. He was the only one left to be identified and he was much younger than the others were. He looked to be about 25. Jordan tried everything but she couldn't find his identity. She was beginning to get rather frustrated when Lily came to the door. "Seely's parents are here and I was wondering if you could join me in the conference room."

"Uhh, yeah Lil' I'll be there in about 5 minutes." She put the body back and cleaned up. She changed quickly so Seely's parents wouldn't see her blood – stained scrubs.

She met Lily in the hall and the 2 entered together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seely, I am Lily Lebowski and this is Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh."

Mrs. Seely's eyes lightened, "You're Lily?"

"Yes, I am."

"Matt talked so much about you. He said you were really sweet to him. He really liked you."

Lily fought back the tears as she responded, "I liked him too, I just wish I could have gotten to know him better."

Mr. Seely piped up, "If you liked him so much why wouldn't you ever go out with him?"

"Harold this isn't the place. I'm sorry honey. Harold isn't taking this so well. Please you can call me Charlotte."

"It's alright, actually I was planning to go out on a date with him yesterday before…before… excuse me."

Lily ran out of the room. Jordan spoke up, "I'm sorry she shouldn't be here today but she didn't know what else to do with herself. Is there anything that you would like to know?"

Charlotte spoke again, "How did it happen?"

"When your son arrived at a crime scene there was a gunman waiting for him and as he stepped out of the vehicle he was shot."

"Did he suffer?"

"No, his death was quick and painless."

"Thank – you, doctor."

"As soon as we are finished with the autopsy we will allow you to sign Matt's body out and you can make the proper arrangements. I'm sorry for your loss."

Mr. Seely spoke again, "Yeah me too."

Jordan walked them to the elevator and then went to find Lily. She found her back in the staff room staring at the floor.

"Lily do you want to talk about it?"

Lily didn't look up she was ashamed with herself for not being able to handle the situation. She continued to stare at the floor and cry. Jordan walked over and sat beside her. "I know its hard to lose someone, you should go home, I think myself or Nigel can handle the notifications."

"No, I have to be here to meet the wives of the other victims. They'll be arriving any minute." Jordan was concerned but she knew she couldn't make Lily leave.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work so I am going to leave you here, if you like you can lay down in my office."

Lily just nodded as Jordan left and leaned back to cry again. She looked at the clock 1:45, her day wasn't even half over. She decided to just stay there until the other families arrived and she lay back to rest.


	6. He's my son!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I am really sorry for all my spelling and grammatical errors but I haven't slept in weeks and by the time I have time to write these chapters it is usually late at night and I can't trust my own proofreading. I keep trying to identify these mistakes but sometimes I overlook some of them. **

When Angels Cry

Chapter 6 – He's my son!

Jordan was examining the unidentified body for anything that could help find his identity. Nigel bustled in. "Where's Lily?"

"She was in the staff room last I saw her. She didn't handle the notification to Seely's parents very well."

"Oh dear, well Irene Glutton is here and I thought she wanted to do all the notifications."

"Well you could ask her, but maybe we should just leave her there for a while. You and I use to do notifications all the time, I'm sure we can still do them."

"Well yes Jordan but I think Lily would be pretty upset if that's what she wants to do. I think she feels she needs to be here because she owes it to Seely to take part in finding the person who killed him."

"All right well go ask her then and I'll change." Jordan went back to change so she could do another notification.

Nigel entered the staff room and discovered Lily asleep on the couch. "Lily," he said softly. She stirred slightly and then opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're at work luv, Irene Glutton has arrived and I wanted to know if you were up to doing the notification."

"Yes, I'll be right there." Lily walked quickly to the washroom where she splashed some water on her face and then walked quickly to the conference room. Jordan was already waiting in the hallway outside the room. They entered together once again.

"Mrs. Glutton, I'm Lily Lebowski and this is Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. We need you to look at a picture and tell us if it is your husband."

"Please call me Irene."

"Okay," Lily handed her the picture and Irene looked up. "Yes, it's him," she said as her voice cracked up. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"As far as we know, he was hit with a gunshot in his right side outside a bar," Jordan explained.

"Well why didn't anyone hear the shot?"

"It was a very loud bar, people probably couldn't hear it over the music. Anyway we aren't sure of all the details yet. Do you have any idea why your husband would have been at this bar?"

"No, I just know he went to work 2 days ago and never returned home. His work phoned me at about 10 in the morning to ask why he wasn't at work. I tried his cell phone, I called every hospital and then I phoned the police. They said he had to be missing for 48 hours to be considered a missing person, but I convinced them to consider him a missing person this morning and then you called. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Actually," Jordan said, "could you take a look at these pictures and let me know if you recognize any of the people?"

"All right, if that will help."

Jordan handed her the pictures. Irene looked at the first, then the second, shaking her head for both of them. Then she came upon the third and her eyes opened wider and her mouth dropped.

"Do you recognize him?" Jordan asked.

"Recognize him, he's my son."

Jordan and Lily exchanged glances. Jordan finally had an identity for her John Doe.

Irene told them her son, Kevin Patterson a.k.a. John Doe #4, was her only child. He was from her first husband. She told them Charlie married her when Kevin was 5 and he basically raised him as his own. Charlie couldn't have children because he had an extremely low sperm count.

"Was your son in any kind of trouble?" Jordan asked gently.

"My son has had his moments. He got heavily into drugs about 4 years ago and Charlie took him to rehab and get him cleaned up. He got him a steady job, an apartment and checked up on him twice a week. Charlie loved Kevin like his own son."

"If your son was in trouble would he call Charlie for help?"

"I suppose, he looked up to Charlie like his own father. If he really needed help I'm sure he would call him."

"Can you look at 2 more pictures for me?"

"Okay," Irene was beginning to get more worried.

Jordan handed her the picture of Seely and Irene said she had never seen him before. Next she handed her a picture of Sam Johnson and again Irene said she was unaware of who the person was.

"Thank you for coming Irene and I am really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Dr. Cavanaugh. Please find who did this to the men I love, please."

"I'll do everything I can."

Irene smiled as she softly cried. Lily offered to walk her to the elevator and Lily listened as she talked about her husband and son.

Jordan went back and told Nigel they finally had an ID for John Doe #4. Nigel was ecstatic. "How did Lily handle this notification?"

"A little better she was mostly silent."

Jordan's phone began to ring, "Cavanaugh."

"Jordan, its Framus, I found out a little more information on Matt. I need you and Nigel to meet me somewhere, where we won't be heard after work."

"All right how about my apartment."

"Okay, I'll be there at about 6:30."

"Okay, bye."

Framus had already hung up before Jordan had even said goodbye.

"Hey Nige, that was Framus, she needs us to meet her tonight at my place at 6:30."

"I don't know Jordan what about Lily, why don't you 2 meet and then you can pass the information on to me."

"Okay."


	7. Pizza and Martinis?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 7 – Pizza and Martinis?

After work Jordan dropped by the hospital to see Woody. He looked at her as she came in. At first he was mean to her and each day he was bitter, but secretly he enjoyed every moment she spent there and deep inside she knew too. "How's the case going?" he asked.

"We've identified all the bodies but that is all."

"Do they have a replacement yet?"

"No, Framus is convinced its because no one likes her."

"I liked her. Anyway I'm tired tonight you can leave."

"Come on Woods we can play a game of cards."

"Why are you here?"

"That could have been you."

"What?"

"That could have been you. If you weren't here, you could have been the responding officer and then been in the morgue instead of Seely."

"Jordan you said this was a direct hit, directed for Seely."

"We still aren't 100 on that, we haven't made any connections."

It was then Woody noticed Jordan crying.

"Jordan…" but before he could finish, she got up and walked out the door.

* * *

After work Nigel followed Lily home. He knocked and she answered looking distraught. "Hey Lily, I thought we could hang out."

"Nigel that is really sweet but I kind of want to be alone."

"Come on luv, I brought stuff to make martinis and I thought we could order pizza."

"Pizza and martini's?" Lily said with a smile.

"I don't think anything else sounds more appealing."

Lily's grin widened and she let Nigel in, she knew she could talk to him. He told her to order pizza while he started making the martinis.

When the food arrived and they were on their second martinis, Nigel pulled out a movie. "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days," Lily said trying not to laugh.

"I'm always game for a chick flick. I heard it was really good."

Lily grinned. She and everyone else at the morgue had speculated on Nigel's sexual preference until Sarah. Nigel put the tape in the VCR and they both watched. Nigel was a little concerned that the theme of the movie might upset Lily but she seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. When the movie was over Nigel noticed Lily sitting closer to him than when it started. "So how are you holding up luv?"

"I'm fine Nige, really, I mean I'm a little shaken up and all but I have to be mature about this. I mean there isn't anything I can do. He's gone, she's gone, Garret's gone, Woody's gone, they're all gone."

Nigel didn't know how to respond. He moved closer and stared into her face. She looked tired and on the verge of tears. "You're going to get through this luv, we all will."

Lily tried to smile but she no longer seemed to have the strength. Nigel then held Lily, tightly as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He carried her to bed, cleaned up and then went home.

* * *

As Jordan arrived home from the hospital, she quickly went in and checked the time. Framus wouldn't be there for another hour. She went out bought some beer and then went home, changed and ordered food.

Framus arrived on time and carried a bunch of files with her.

She dropped them on the table and allowed Jordan to sort through them. She also had some evidence. "Okay, here's what I know," she said quickly as if she was being listened too. "Matt was a drug addict 4 years ago, he picked up the habit when he was under cover. Anyway, he was placed into rehab in December of 2001, which means, Snake was already out of jail. Now after he left rehab he got back on his feet and eventually joined our precinct. The question now is, why did he have Snake's number now, perhaps he was still into drugs. Anyway, I pulled all the evidence in Snakes original trial. For some reason he carried a little black book, look at the entries."

Jordan stared at the entries in disbelief. She couldn't hide her own shock; there in plain sight were the names of almost all 4 of her victims. The only one missing was Charlie Glutton. However, instead Jordan found, Harold Seely. "Matt's father?" Jordan said.

"Exactly, I noticed that too. I think this case just got a little more interesting."


	8. Where do we go from here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 8 – Where do we go from here?

The next morning, Jordan arrived at work to be confronted by Nigel. "Alright luv, spill it. What else do we know?"

"Apparently in the box of evidence from his trial he had a list of his 'clients' and guess who was on the list?"

"Matt."

"Nope, Harold Seely, Matt's father along with all the other victims except for Charlie Glutton."

"Really? What do you think this means?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Nige, all we have done now is connected all the bodies."

Framus walked into the morgue. "Did Jordan fill you in Nigel?"

"Yes, but where do we go from here?"

"Well, you could start by including me." They all turned around and were faced with a disgruntled Lily. "Nigel can I see you for a second?"

"Sure luv." Nigel and Lily went slowly to a place where they could be alone.

"Nigel, what happened last night?"

"Well, I came over and we drank martinis and ate pizza. We watched a movie, afterwards you fell asleep, I tucked you in, cleaned up and left. Why luv?"

"I couldn't remember anything."

"Lily, you know me better than that. Do you really think I would take advantage of you? I am hurt. I don't want to hurt you Lily, I want to take your pain away."

Lily noticed a side of Nigel, she never realized existed. She knew he was a very considerate friend. He was the best person to talk to when you needed help and he would never judge you. However, she noticed a very romantic side of Nigel. He was so sweet and loving. She realized, she cared for Nigel, a great deal.

"I'm sorry Nigel, I guess I am just really upset. I feel like everyone is talking over my head. I want to be a part of finding out why Matt was murdered and I was hoping you, Jordan and Framus would stop excluding me."

"Well, we'll have to ask the other two, but I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Jordan and Framus were sitting in Jordan's office, discussing where they should go from here when Nigel and Lily entered the room. "Hey Lil, how are you feeling?" Jordan asked sympathetically.

"I'm feeling the same as I have been for the past 2 days. I want to be included in this Jordan. I was the only one that liked Matt and I want to be a part of finding out who killed him."

Jordan and Framus didn't know what to say. They knew this case was only getting worse and didn't know if Lily would be able to control herself. However, they knew they couldn't keep her from the information so they decided to tell her everything they knew.

Lily sat horrified as Slokum knocked on the door. "What is going on in here?"

"We finished the autopsies yesterday and sent Detective Framus the reports, now she's here to discuss them." Jordan said.

"Well why is Ms. Lebowski involved?"

Framus then spoke, "because she was the only one who knew Detective Seely well and I was wondering if she could give us any answers."

"Detective Framus, please put on your visitor tag and all of you move this into the conference room. Dr. Cavanaugh there is someone here to see you, he said his name was Harold Seely."

They all looked up wide – eyed. "What are you all looking at me like that for?"

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

As he walked away he muttered to himself. "That's it all the employees are getting drug tested."

Jordan wandered out to meet Harold Seely. "Dr. Cavanaugh I need to speak with you privately." He said.


	9. I didn't kill my son

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for how long it took me to update this story but I did learn that I can't write 2 stories at the same time. So I decided to finish Regret, the other story I was working on before finishing this one because I found it easier to write. If you get a chance I would love it if you checked that one out. Anyway I hope you forgive me for taking so long to update, well here it goes.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 9 – I didn't kill my son.

Jordan followed Harold Seely into the conference room. "I didn't kill my son."

Jordan stared at him bewildered, "Mr. Seely we had never suspected you of murdering your son."

"I wish to explain some things to you before you finish Matt's autopsy. I would appreciate going somewhere a little more private."

Jordan glanced at his hand and noticed a small handgun glistening in the fluorescent light.

Jordan felt terrified, she could feel her heartbeat coursing through her body so rapidly she thought it would explode. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Ms. Cavanaugh I would appreciate being escorted out of here and don't make a scene, I am an excellent shot."

"How am I supposed to get you out of here without being questioned?"

"It's your life on the line, you make that call."

Jordan could practically feel the bullet coursing her skin.

"If you didn't kill your son, then why do you have me at gunpoint?"

"I've done a lot in my life that I am not proud of, a lot that could put me behind bars. Now stop stalling, let's just get out of here."

Before now, Jordan had begun to realize she was always comforted of the hope that Woody would come and save her and up until now that always happened, but today she knew that was physically impossible. "Listen unless you murdered one of these people and there is convicting evidence then you aren't in any trouble."

"Matt's body can reveal a lot more than you know."

"Mr. Seely I am begging you not to do something stupid here okay… Okay, I have an idea, but you have to promise to me first that you won't use that gun on me. I can help you."

"I won't make any promises Dr. Cavanaugh, now we either walk out of here alive or you die right here in front of all your colleagues."

"Alright, just follow me."

"No, I thought I'd just sit here with the gun in my hand."

"Well you definitely have your son's personality, I must say."

Jordan stood up and opened the door. Harold followed her into the hallway. Framus, Lily and Nigel were no where to be seen. However, Bug came towards her down the hall. "Hey Jordan is everything all right, you look a little tense?"

"Yeah, Bug everything's fine, umm can you tell Framus, Lily and Nigel that I stepped out for coffee with Mr. Seely?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure Jordan." Then he walked away and Harold and Jordan made their way to the elevator.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, may I ask where you are going?"

"Mr. Seely and I are on our way out for coffee."

"Are you taking your break?"

"Yes, Dr. Slocum, I am taking my break."

"Well please be back in 15 minutes and Mr. Seely, I am very sorry for your loss. Your son was a good man, I had the pleasure of knowing him personally."

Jordan wanted to sock him.


	10. Jordan takes a trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. **

When Angels Cry

Chapter 10 – Jordan takes a trip

Harold told Jordan to get into his car, she obliged. As he drove, Jordan decided she should break the silence. "So where are you taking me?"

"Out of town."

"Are you going to tell me why yet?"

"When the time is right Dr. Cavanaugh, when the time is right. So Matt told me you didn't like him."

"I wouldn't say didn't like him, I didn't know him very well."

"No actually his exact words were, 'there is this girl at the morgue, Jordan, she just hates me. She's always so self – righteous and she thinks she's better than me. She's nothing like Lily, now there is a good person.' Need I go on Dr. Cavanaugh."

"Oh please I hate everybody."

"It isn't very nice to hate people."

"Well it isn't very nice to hold people at gun point."

"A sense of humour and a sarcastic one at that, I think I can sense why Matt didn't like you."

"Why because I wasn't head over heels with his macho personality. I'm sorry I prefer a real man with depth, all Seely ever wanted was a night in the sack."

Harold slammed on the brakes. "Let me tell you something, my son was a real man. You never knew him, you think you're so smart, you think you have everyone pegged, well you were wrong, very wrong."

"Well then why don't you tell me about Matt's addiction to drugs, Mr. Seely."

"That wasn't his fault. He was undercover. He just got addicted. You don't know him and let me give you some advice, don't piss off the man with the gun. You want to know the truth, why I brought you out here?"

"No, I thought we could just sit in silence and then I'll die without knowing why, of course I want to know the truth you jackass."

"You know Dr. Cavanaugh, you are not a nice person. You judge people don't you? You nothing about them, yet you form your own opinions of them and end up disliking them. You aren't much of a people person are you? I will tell you why I brought you out here as soon as we get there. You shouldn't judge what you don't understand."

Meanwhile back at the morgue, Lily, Framus and Nigel are contemplating what Jordan and Harold could be discussing when Bug knocks on the door. "Well hello Buggles, what can we do for you?" Framus asks in her usual sarcastic way.

"Jordan asked me to let you know that her and Mr. Seely went out for coffee."

"Why would they go out for coffee? Did she say anything else Bug?" Nigel asked a little concerned.

"No, she seemed a little tense but I assumed she was just worried about Woody."

Framus and Nigel exchange looks. Nigel walks over to Jordan's phone and tries her cell, but there is no answer. Framus then speaks. "Listen, I'll put an APB out for her phone. We're probably overreacting. Maybe she really did go out for coffee with Harold Seely."

"Jordan doesn't just ignore her phone. She never ignores her phone."

"Relax, until we know something is wrong we'll just have to stay calm."

Nigel didn't know what to do, or how to react. He felt so lost, this case was hitting a dead end, Jordan had disappeared, his boss was gone and a good friend was lying in the hospital. However, mostly he thought of Lily, she had lost so much in the last few weeks that he could only look at her with admiration that she hadn't gone off the deep end. She sat down beside him. Framus had left for the precinct. It took Nigel a moment to notice the tears flowing down Lily's face. He put his arm around her and let her lean into him. "Don't worry luv, we'll find her. You know Jordan, always getting herself into trouble."

Lily and Nigel sat together for another 10 minutes, then Slokum appeared in he doorway. "Miss Lebowski, I am trying to be patient but if you can't handle being here, then please leave. I am willing to give you a day or 2 off. You can clear your head and come back to work feeling refreshed. By the way where is Dr. Cavanaugh, she agreed to be back by now?"

"Did you talk to her before she left?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, she said she was going for coffee with Mr. Seely, which I thought was strange but who am I kidding you're all strange. Anyway, she said she'd be back in 15 minutes. It's been 17 minutes. She is 2 minutes late. I suggest you contact her and tell her to get back here."

Lily stood up, "Dr. Slokum may I please request the rest of the day off?"

"Yes, Miss Lebowski, I will see you tomorrow then."

She nodded and wandered towards the elevator having no intention of going home.


	11. Dead ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Please have patience with me, I just got over an illness, but I promise to finish this story before I dare start a new one. I will get this done. I feel really bad it's taking me so long to write this but now that my fever's down and I can move my neck pain free I will get this done.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 11 – Dead ends

Lily wandered out to her car and began to drive. She needed to clear her head, if Jordan was missing, she needed to find her. As Lily drove she decided to visit Woody until Nigel contacted her about Jordan. She went straight to his room and saw him sleeping in his bed. His appearance made her want to cry. He looked as though he lost 50 pounds all in muscle mass. He looked thin, pale and sickly. She could see how this would bother Jordan, nonetheless she wandered in and sat beside his bed. She reached out and touched his hand. He awoke with a start. "Lily what are you doing here? Don't you have to work?"

"I took some time off." Lily noticed how gruff his voice was, he was not the same. "Any changes?"

"Actually, yes, I got some feeling back in my toes today." His voice lightened at that sentence.

"Does Jordan know?"

"No, I haven't seen her in a while."

"I thought she visited you every morning."

"She did."

"Well Woody that's great. You'll be walking again in no time. When do you start rehab?"

"Tomorrow, they are going to start working with my toes."

Lily smiled, at least she could now put her mind at ease knowing Woody would eventually be able to walk.

"How's Seely's case going?" Woody asked, pulling Lily from her thoughts.

"Not so well. We've hit a dead end and Jordan has disappeared with Harold Seely."

"Who the hell is Harold Seely?"

"Matt's father."

"What do you mean she's disappeared with him?"

"Well, he showed up and asked to speak to her privately. Then Framus, Nigel and myself waited in her office for her to come back and tell us what that was all about. Bug showed up at the door and told us she'd gone for coffee with him but she appeared really tense. We tried her cell and there was no answer."

"Jordan not answering her phone is a big deal."

"Well I know but I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Lily tell the nurse you are signing me out."

"Woody, I can't just sign you out."

"Yes you can, I can leave for a few hours now that I'm starting rehab. I can take the wheelchair. Just talk to the nurse."

Back at the morgue Nigel is looking at Seely's body for any clues while they wait to track down Jordan's phone. While he examines the x – rays he notices numerous healed fractures in Seely's arms. "Roz."

"What?"

"Seely's been abused, perhaps as a child."

"So the abusive father takes the medical examiner doing his sons autopsy for a drive. What the hell does this mean? We must be missing something."

Framus's phone began to ring. "Framus."

"Nigel lets go, they've found the location of her phone."

Nigel's heart skipped a beat. It was somewhere on the interstate. Nigel phoned Lily and she agreed to meet him there, however she left out the part about bringing Woody.

When they all arrived they found Jordan's phone just lying in the ditch slightly damaged as though it had been thrown from a moving vehicle. Lily began to cry. She couldn't lose Jordan, Jordan was her best friend. She fell to her knees and felt Nigel's arms wrap around her. He pulled her close and she cried into him. She needed him now, the attraction grew stronger as she held him for comfort. "Love why don't you go home and I promise we will call you when anything changes but all we have are dead ends."


	12. The search is on

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 12 – The search is on

Lily refused to go home, she told them her and Woody would meet them back at the morgue. Although Nigel felt the need to argue he instead nodded and hugged her tighter. "Alright luv." He knew this wasn't the time or the place.

At the morgue they sat in the conference room and Bug had finally been aloud to join them. "Okay here is what we know. Detective Seely was shot in the head. At the same time, 4 people, 3 of which had ties to the infamous drug lord Snake, were shot. Upon retrieval of Snakes address book, we found the name Harold Seely in its pages. The names in this book seemed to be his drug contacts, whether he dealt to them or bought from them, these were his contacts. Okay, today Harold shows up and asks to speak with Jordan privately. Jordan ends up taken hostage and her phone was found, thrown from a moving vehicle, in the ditch. While waiting for the location of the phone we have discovered that Matt Seely was physically abused growing up as a child. That is all we have."

Woody looked so angry as he spoke. "Jordan has been kidnapped and that is all we have?"

"Woodrow, we're trying here. Anyway, Bug and I will re-examine every inch of Matt's body for any clues that might help us. Framus, I want you to somehow find a way into Matt's apartment. Lily go with Framus. Woody, you can stay here and supervise us."

"I am not supervising. I am going to contact Garret and then I will rearrange with the chief to have more back up set up to look for Jordan."

Lily and Framus headed back out and Framus stopped at the precinct to get his address. They knocked at Matt's door 20 minutes later but there was no answer. "Dammit, I thought he had a roomate." Framus muttered.

"Please move." Lily said and then she picked the lock.

"You realize you just did that in front of a cop?" Framus said with a smile.

As they entered Lily felt her emotions creep up on her. His apartment was like any bachelor apartment. Clothes everywhere, dishes piled up in the sink, cockroaches quickly hiding from the presence of people. "Well good thing he was neat freak." Framus said.

Lily and Framus slowly began to make their way around the cluttered apartment.

At the morgue, Woody positioned himself at Jordan's desk where he could phone the chief and Garret. Nigel and Bug however, continued to look for anything on Matt's body. However so far the gang had still hit dead ends.

Jordan sat uncomfortably in her seat, waiting for the story on why she was being dragged out here. Silently she prayed to be let out of here alive. She was beginning to doubt her survival was an outcome as they went further into the woods.

As Lily and Framus stumbled over Matt's belongings, they noticed a framed picture sitting on the end table. He was standing with his father outside what appeared to be a log cabin. Lily opened the frame and pulled out the picture written. She smiled as she read the back. _August 2004, Matty, I wanted you to remember the good times that we always have in Fall River. Love always Mom._

"I know where Jordan is."

Framus jumped. "What do you mean you know where she is?"

"She's at this log cabin. They have a cabin up in Fall River. Where else would he take her?"

"Alright well we should get back to the morgue then."

Woody however, had run out of things to do. He sat in front of her desk and then he noticed a picture that was hidden behind one of her mother. It was him and Jordan. As he stared at the picture he realized how much happier he was in her presence. He began to think as tears began to creep down his cheeks. He felt so useless to her and yet he would blame himself if something happened to her. He no longer cared about the fact that he would walk again because he only wanted to celebrate with her. Nigel knocked on the door. Woody looked up. "Bug and I have run out of ideas."

Just then Framus and Lily entered. "We know where Jordan is. Okay well not exactly where but somewhere in Fall River. They own a log cabin there."

"Fall River is only about an hour from here. However, how are we going to find the cabin?" Woody asked.

"Who cares at least we know where she is." Nigel said. "Lets get everyone together. The search is on."


	13. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 13 – Hide and seek

Harold finally pulls into a driveway of a beautiful log cabin. "Well Dr. Cavanaugh, we have arrived." Jordan was beginning to hyperventilate. She lost all muscle control. She knew no one would find her out here and even if they did, they'd be too late. Harold lifted the gun, "Come on Dr. Cavanaugh, don't be rude. Let's move a little quicker please." He spoke to her like a gruff man speaks to his children. Jordan moved her body. She felt so terrified that her body shook as she walked but Harold didn't even notice.

As they approached the door he said. "Wait here. I'll be one second."

Jordan knew this was her only chance to run. The second he disappeared inside the doorway she did run. She ran hard and she ran fast. She knew she couldn't run down the road because he could drive down and find her. So she ran and hid in the bushes. She figured even if she was found, hopefully she had bought enough time that she would be saved.

She could hear Harold come back outside. "Dr. Cavanaugh this isn't funny. Didn't anyone tell you never to play hide and seek with someone who has a gun? Come out, come out wherever you are." His voice now sounded like a psychopath.

Then someone else began to speak. "You lost her Harold? What is wrong with you? Just leave her outside. You screw everything up Harold, all the time." Jordan realized this was Matt's mother.

"Dr. Cavanaugh please come out, or we will be forced to look for you with guns. You don't want that Dr. Cavanaugh." Then 3 shots went off in the direction of the woods and they hit things right near her. She was once again scared.

She could hear both Harold and Mrs. Seely enter the woods now. She knew her only chance was to run but once she did they would shoot at her. She slowly left her tree and moved behind the one right next to it. She no longer knew where to go and she knew they were gaining on her. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. She dropped down onto the ground and tried to crawl towards the road. She moved slowly and carefully making sure to stay low and in the bushes. She found a stone and threw it in the other direction to pose a distraction. It hit some leaves and made a noise, which allowed her some more time as she crawled. The thorns ripped at her flesh and her clothes, sending searing pain through her body. She had no idea where the road was or even which way to go once she found it but she continued to crawl. She was getting tired real fast as she crawled. She wanted to run but she kept going, praying that she would make it out alive.

Finally she reached the road. It had felt like eternity since she had left the morgue. She had no idea what time it was, she only cared about escaping. She ran down the road hoping neither Harold nor his wife could see her. She continued to run; she didn't care where she went as long as she was anywhere but here.

Back at the morgue, Woody, Lily and Framus had left in Framus' car to head out to Fall River with the few police officers that were provided. Nigel stayed behind and was using Matt's address book that Lily and Framus had brought back to find the number of Harold's cell phone and track it down.


	14. Love is in the air

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: It's done this is it. I hope you like it and thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I know this story took me a little longer than any of my others, but I kept my promise and got it done before starting another. Thanks and enjoy.**

When Angels Cry

Chapter 14 – Love is in the air

Jordan ran hard and fast. She had been running for at least half an hour but she wouldn't stop. Finally she came upon a lovely little home. She saw a car sitting in the driveway and decided to get in and lay down. It was an old station wagon from the 80's and had plenty of room for Jordan to rest. She let her pulse slowly relax as she lay there pondering her next move. She didn't know whom to trust and was afraid the Seely's would drive down the road looking for her. She had no phone and no way of getting help. So she waited and waited.

Meanwhile, Nigel had found Mrs. Seely's cell number and had tracked it down at the cabin in Fall River. Framus and Woody had been contacted and were only 10 minutes from the road into the cabin. It was only 30 minutes down that road. They were almost in a panic, fearing they had taken too long. Woody longed for Jordan; he just sat there realizing how much he loved her. He would walk again and he just prayed Jordan would be there by his side. Tears had begun to flow freely down his face out of those gorgeous blue eyes. Framus and Lily knew better than to draw attention to it. So they all sat in silence as the tension and fear built. Woody watched out his window for any sign that Jordan had escaped. However, he was a cop and he knew the chances of someone surviving a hostage situation. "We're getting close." Framus finally said trying to lighten the mood. No one responded, instead they nodded and returned to their silence.

Jordan heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and peaked out of her little window. There was the vehicle she had travelled in from Boston and there was Harold walking towards the car. She quickly grabbed a blanket from the back seat and tried to cover herself as he went by. He went up to the doorway and knocked. An elderly woman opened the door. "Harold, dear, what are you doing here?"

"Well Mrs. Avery, I was wondering if a young brunette stopped here?"

"No dear, no ones stopped by at all today and I would have heard 'em because I was in watchin' my soaps. Why do you ask?"

"Well she was visiting us this weekend and she went for a walk and I think she got lost."

"Honey, that's a pretty long way to get lost."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Sure, dear, come and visit anytime."

"Bye Mrs. Avery."

Jordan heard the door shut and waited for Harold to walk by. When she thought enough time had passed she pulled off the blanket to peak out the window. As she did, she made direct eye contact with Harold Seely, as he was staring at her through the window. It felt as though her heart had stopped and jumped up into her throat. He opened the door. "OUT NOW." He was enraged. She quickly obeyed and made her way to his vehicle at the end of the driveway. She wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come.

"Nice stunt you pulled Dr. Cavanaugh. , real smart. Do you often piss of people with guns?"

"No actually it's a new thing I thought I would try out."

"Very funny."

15 minutes later he pulled into the driveway. Jordan observed the veins were sticking out on his neck and his face was so red it looked almost a shade of purple. Jordan slid out of the vehicle and followed him into the cabin. It was breathtaking. She had never seen such a beautiful home. Mrs. Seely was sitting in an armchair with a tea in her hand. "Hello Jordan dear, would you like to take a seat?" Her voice was back to it's usual sincere, cheerfulness. "Perhaps a tea?"

"I'll pass on the tea but thank you Mrs. Seely." Jordan felt so awkward as she sat in the armchair opposite her. "Harold dear, why don't you take a seat?"

Harold slumped down onto the love seat. His face still revealed his raised temper. "Well Dr. Cavanaugh, I am certain you are wondering why you are here?"

"Yes, it's been quite a mystery."

"Well dear, we would be delighted to enlighten you with that tale."

"Will I get out of here alive?"

"You dear, are our hostage. Therefore once Matt's body is released we will consider the possibility of allowing you to go home. However, it doesn't look so good." Jordan couldn't help but be astonished at how calm she could talk. "Anyway, we are going to start many years ago before Matty was born. You see when Harold and I met he was dealing drugs and had quite the organization going for him. I was impressed with his money and his charm. Eventually we married and bought a home. We opened a store and this allowed us to appear to the government fully employed. I got pregnant with Matt and gave birth to him. He was such a sweet child, and was totally unaware of our little side project. However, when he was 3 I got pregnant again. This time we were expecting a daughter. We had decided to name her Rachael Morgan Seely and were really excited for her birth. However, when she was 9 and Matt was 12 they were playing outside with some other kids and a drunk driver drove down the street and hit her. She died slowly and Matt never quite got over watching his little sister die. Harold had a rough time losing his little girl and he often took it out on Matt. Matt endured a little abuse from his father but we were all grieving and Matt forgave him. We have always owned this little cottage here; it was place of peace and harmony. So we tried to instill happier memories in Matt. Snake worked for us and when he was arrested we needed someone new to bring us our drugs. That is our connection to him. However, a few years ago when Matt was at another precinct he was undercover on a drug op and got extremely addicted. We had to throw him in rehab. He told us it helped ease the pain of losing Rachael. However, he recovered and we moved here permanently. Matt joined the Boston PD and became a homicide detective. He would never run our store. Harold would never forgive him, because he no longer has another child to leave it to. It's made Harold and Matt's relationship a little rocky again. Anyway, recently while Matt was visiting Snake dropped by and Matt overheard a small portion of the conversation. He went back to Boston and began researching Snake. We couldn't let out cover be blown, so Snake, Harold and I devised a plan. We had some of Snake's old connections dug up and called to that bar, where people were waiting to kill them. Then we waited for Matt to be called. We figured he was going to be the one called because one of the detectives is lying in the hospital and he was the one on the field. Detective Framus was back up. We lucked out and took a nice clean shot from Snake's friend's apartment. Then we snuck out the back entrance to a vehicle waiting for us. We took off and that is the end of the story."

"You killed your son?"

"Yes I did, but only because I had too. I didn't want to, but he stuck his nose where it didn't belong. He was never much of a son, he wouldn't even take over the family business. Now we just have to get his body released, which is what we really wanted you to do and then we'll be on our way."

Jordan couldn't believe what she just heard. She suddenly gained a new respect for Matt Seely. Next thing she new 10 cops had broken down the doors and had guns pointed at Harold and Mrs. Seely in seconds. "Put your hands in the air." Neither Harold nor his wife raised their hands.

"Excuse me officer is there a problem here?"

"Yes, ma'am you were accused of holding Dr. Cavanaugh hostage."

While everyone was focussed on Mrs. Seely, Harold pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Jordan when Framus walked in and shot him in the chest. "Nice try, dumbass." She said as an officer ran forward and arrested Mrs. Seely. Jordan was numb with fear. It was over. Lily ran in and hugged Jordan so tight, Jordan lost all the air in her lungs.

"Do you need any medical attention?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get home."

"We have a surprise for you."

Jordan walked out of the cabin and saw Woody sitting in the drivers seat with a big grin and a few tears running down his face.

She walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let amateurs do my job." He said with a grin. It was the first genuine grin she had seen on him since before the ring incident, during the pregnant nun case. She loved the twinkle that shone in his mesmerizing blue eyes, every time he smiled. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. Even if you don't want a relationship with me, I would be honoured if you would at least stay by my side as my friend." Jordan began to cry too.

She leaned in and kissed him in front of everyone. Then she smiled and said, "I want to be more than just friends, much, much more."

He smiled from ear to ear. "I got some feeling back in my toes this morning."

Jordan smiled even more and kissed him again. "That's great Woody, that's great."

Jordan rode with Lily in the back of Framus' car. Woody remained in the passengers seat since he couldn't really get up and move.

When they got to Boston, they took Woody straight to the hospital. The nurses looked extremely pissed as Jordan brought him back. "Nice timing detective, you are only 2 hours late."

"I'll be back to see you later, I just want to go to the morgue and see everyone. I will be back in about an hour. I love you Woody" Jordan said, as she left him with the angry nurse. He yelled after her, "I love you too Jordan, I love you too."

When they arrived at the morgue everyone was there to greet them. Slokum even let Garret in to see Jordan. Jordan hugged everyone but Slokum. Instead he reached out and shook her hand. "Glad you're okay Dr. Cavanaugh." He said before wandering back to his office. She was shocked he possessed the gene to be nice. After she said her goodbyes, Jordan kept her promise and went back to the hospital.

Lily however, asked Nigel if she could speak to him. He followed her onto the roof. "Nige, I know things have been crazy lately. However, I realized something in the last few days, you mean more to me than just a friend. I know you just got out of a relationship with Sarah but I would really like it if… well… we went to dinner sometime."

"Honestly luv, that would be a dream come true. I've always fancied you since I asked you to marry me." Lily grinned. Although, she still had a lot to go through, with Nigel by her side, she knew she could handle it. She was falling in love with him, she could just feel herself falling. She stared into his eyes and their lips locked into a magical kiss. Lily had found happiness after all she's been through.


End file.
